DECISIONES
by Tian.Mei
Summary: A todos aquellos amantes de Shugo Chara, les presento aquí la versión Omegaverse UA. Donde varias cosas cambian y los shipps pocos hallados estarán aquí. Prometo pronto agregar un mejor resumen.
1. Sinópsis

Desiciones.

Porque en esta vida ahí que tomarlas sin dudar. No siempre todos las verán bien, pero fueron tomadas con un propósito para bien o "mal".

E Ikuto sabe de ello, tiene al tanto lo mal tachado que la gente lo tiene.

Al igual que sabe que todos odian su forma de ver la vida.

Detestan oírlo hablar, porque su lengua era tan seca y en algunas ocasiones afilada que la mayoría prefería no estar cerca de él.

Y otros se acercaban porque les resultaba atractivo "lo peligroso" que era.

Pero él solo era neutral, jamás estaba de ningún lado lo que le facilitaba mucho las cosas al momento de tener que decidir algo y analizar su alrededor.

"¡Te odio. Siempre tú y tú mala suerte."

* * *

**Bueno... Qué decir *cara torpe***

_La historia ya cuenta con un par de capítulos. Pero bajo el nombre de decisiones. Pero no sé porque mientras hacía el archivo para publicarlo el título se negó a empezar con "d" y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había escrito LORDS._

_Supongo que tendré que esperar a subir los capítulos y hacer unos nuevos para decidir totalmente el nombre._

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA._**

* * *

**_No puedo prometer una redacción 10/10. _**

**_Por favor, decir no al plagio ya que cuesta trabajo crear una idea para que se apropien de ella._**

**_Historia para los amantes del Yaoi._**

**_Eso no significa que no vaya a ver heteros. *Encogimiento de hombros.*_**


	2. Chapter 00

_**00**_

* * *

—¡Maldito gato pervertido! —es lo último que oye antes de que las puertas del pequeño balcón se cierren con fuerza y momentos después la luz fuera apagada.

Espera unos minutos con las piernas entrecruzadas en forma india a la orilla de las tejas, negándose a moverse hasta estar por completo seguro que la infante ya se ha dormido, antes de bajar de forma estrepitosa. Completamente torpe y dolorosa en comparación de como lo había hecho anteriormente cuando la niña había salido a tomar aire y él había tenido que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que la caída luciera con gracia y felina.

Las palmas de sus manos duelen por haber tenido que agarrarse del pobre intento de barandal en un acto desperado para evitar hacer más ruido del que ya había hecho con la suela de sus tennis. Pero no tiene tiempo para verificarlas, el temor es latente, teme haber llamado la atención así que con el corazón en la garganta y el miedo presente en cada uno de sus movimientos cierra los ojos y espera aterrizar sano. Claro que no ayuda mucho cuando se fija entre fugaces miradas en el lejano césped, y aprovechando que se ha mareado y tiene ganas de vomitar se deja caer, golpeando sus rodillas y raspando sus manos.

No detiene su carrera para intentar recuperarse cuando enseguida se levanta e incia a correr, obligándose a avanzar aún cuando sus rodillas se doblan un poco y tiene la vista nublada.

Tiene claro que la distancia hacia la parada de autobuses más cercana está a dos cuadras, y tal vez si fuera en otra ocasión (en especial mientras el sol estuviera en su punto más dañino) iría caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero no falta mucho para que su último camión pase y no tiene dinero físico para pagar un taxi, donde en definitiva ir a tomar el metro —u ya sea el tren— no es una opción ya que ha dejado su tarjeta en la cartera adentro de su mochila y solo trae un par de monedas con él, aunque también llevaba su teléfono con la pila a casi morir como segundo plan si no llegara a completar la tarifa con las tinteneantes monedas, entonces su código telefónico se encargaría de eso.

_Bendito sea el código en los celulares que les permitían pagar todo._

—Buenas noches. —comenta entre pausas, sosteniéndose del barandal que lo impedía a tomar el puesto del conductor mientras enseña su pantalla al verificador, ingresando a los asientos una vez oye el pitido de que su compra estaba hecha.

Toma el que está atrás del primer asiento, agotado mientras más personas siguen subiendo y agradeciendo haber llegado a tiempo. Apoya su cabeza contra la venta, buscando algo fresco después de la tremenda carrera que se lanzó, aunque todo era su culpa por no haber esperado al día de mañana para conocer a la portadora del candado que hacia juego con su llave.

Hinamori Amu, de no más halla de diez años, cursante de cuarto grado de primaria se había unido al grupo de amigos de su primo, aquel que se hacía llamar "los guardianes" como si fueran alguna clase genial de niños pre-pubertos que tienen algo en especial cuando lo único que él tenía que destacar de todos ellos es que no eran más que unos inadaptados que se les dificultaba hacer amigos y se habían conocido en las circunstancias perfectas para hacerse conocer cómo personas selectivas con sus semejantes. Vaya bola de mocosos, aunque al único que no podría poner como un creyente de ser antisocial era a Souma Kukai que tenia amigos por doquier pero era parte de ese "fascinante" grupo debido a que Tadase se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Y el hecho de que la nueva integrante de aquellos niños tuviera su aclamado candado, no hacia nada más que logrará tacharla de ladrona. ¡El complemento de su llave es únicamente de él. Ya vería Hitori una vez llegará a la casa!

El pitido continuo no hacen más que decirle que ya han llegado a su parada, así que baja de inmediato y trota cuatro casas hasta llegar a una enorme con fachada tradicionalista japonesa. Pone los ojos en blanco antes de tocar el timbre oculto en una de las grandes rocas pegadas a la pared, oyendo (gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos) el lejano sonido del timbre que poseía la muisca actual como tonada debido a que Tsukasa —su tío.— lo había decidido así.

_Y hablando del diablo._

—¡Sobrino! —no logra moverse a tiempo cuando es atrapado entre los brazos del Alfa y jalado hacia el interior mientras la puerta se cierra de manera automática con un horrible chasquido. —¿Donde estabas?¿Porqué estás tan agitado. Alguien te hizo daño? ¡Enseguida voy a ir. Nadie le hace nada a mi lindo bebé!

—No pasó nada. —deja que sus orejas y cola gatuna salgan una vez está en la seguridad del lugar. Siendo imitado por el mayor quién deja que sus cuernos salgan, pero alza una ceja cuando ve que no han cambiado ninguno de sus rasgos. —¿Tadase trajo visita?

—Si, a Kukai.

Suspira agotado, caminando por el enorme jardín de la entrada. Negándose a ser arrastrado por los poderes de su tío para llegar más pronto a la casa encima del intento falso de montaña, no tiene ganas de vomitar nuevamente por la velocidad en la que llegan. Mucho menos desea volver a hacer desaparecer sus orejas y cola, que indican su inocencia ante no haber tenido su primer celo apesar de estar próximo a cumplir dieciséis. Quedando clasificado como un niño a los ojos de los adultos y menores. Teniendo que soportar la mayor parte del tiempo como su hermana menor, Uta, presumía ante él sus impresionantes y exageradas alas blancas que había ganado a los doce años, haciendo desaparecer así sus "rasgos" gatunos.

—Tío. —llama, estirando sus brazos a este, suficientemente agotado para caminar. Siendo cargando en la espalda de este quién se dedica a caminar en pequeños brincos. —¿Tenemos alcohol? Creo que me he lastimado las palmas.

—¿Porqué no dejas que lo lama? —aparte enseguida su mano apenas nota como este acerca su lengua a la herida, rechazando su ayuda. —Sabes que así es más rápido. La sangre demoníaca siempre cura más rápido a sus familiares.

—No me gusta que su lengua siempre parezca lava hirviendo, así que no, gracias.

Cierra los ojos por unos momentos cuando siente un mareo por todo su cuerpo y como todo se mueve de manera rápida. Solo basta parpadear para notarse frente a la puerta abierta de la casa tradicional/moderna y escuchar desde el fondo del primer piso, donde estaba el área de juegos, las risas de los dos chicos en la casa.

Maldice a Tsubasa en su mente, pero estando lo suficientemente mareado como para golpearlo por haber hecho uso de sus cualidades. Entrando a la casa con paso pesado y un solo lugar en mente. Ignorando por completo la escalera escondida que lo invitaba a subir a su habitación, tomando a cambio el patín del diablo apoyado en ella para darse impulso y llegar más rápido a la última habitación. Escuchando los malos chistes que Tadase hacia con la intención de hacer reír al moreno.

Coloca su transporte atrás de un castillo sobresaliente de la pared y avanza aprovechando que están distraídos en un juego de mesa, para sentarse en el espacio libre que había entre los dos que se hallaban a extremos de la pequeña mesa redonda jugando ajedrez.

—Yo que tú no movería así al rey, Kukai. —comenta cuando lo ve apunto de sacar la pieza principal del juego. Llamando la atención de ambos que los voltean a ver enseguida aunque él de ojos verdes parece anonado viéndolo, cerrando los ojos varias veces mientras que su primo lo veía alarmado. —¿Qué?

No es hasta que siente el movimiento de su cola que cae sobre su error, así que espera que el preferido del rubio cierre los ojos para hacerlos desaparecer.

—Tu, tú, tú. ¡Ikuto! —rueda los ojos cuando ve al pronto graduado de primaria levantarse de su lugar pasando las manos sobre su cabeza y luego por su espalda. —¡Tienes cola y orejas! ¿De dónde están?

—Todos tenemos "cola" y orejas, Souma. ¿Si no dime con qué escuchamos? —menciona obvio, guardandose la carcajada que amenaza con salir al igual que Tadase.

—¡De eso no hablo!

Mira al ojirubi, que está tan divertido como él con la situación, pidiéndole que logré distraer al castaño.

—Kukai, es tu turno. —sonríe cuando nota el resoplido que dio el menor al momento de hablar. —O si quieres podemos ver una película aprovechando que ya llegó Ikuto.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Se levanta junto con Tadase, viendo como el moreno sale de la estancia y toma su pantín del diablo para deslizarse hasta la cocina. Frunce el ceño porque él fue quien lo trajo y ahora tendrá que caminar la larga distancia que había hacia la entrada donde estaba la cocina escondida.

—Llegas tarde, Ikuto. —pone los ojos en blanco cuando el rubio se acerca a él mientras deja salir sus cuernos y sus rasgos se tornan demoníacos al igual que su presencia. —Es tarde, y sabes que no debes estar afuera de la casa después de las cinco a más tardar.

—Primo, que me llegues a inicios del cuello no me intimida. —lo empuja lejos, ignorando el demonio en sus ojos rojos. —Debes de empezar a tener cuidado a cambio. En especial ahora que le diste mi candado a esa mocosa, puede descubrir todo de nosotros, en especial que eres del año de Kukai, pero finges que apenas vas a cumplir once cuando en realidad vas por los doce. Tienes suerte de que el año que viene acabas la primaria, así tú bruto desarrollo no los va a sorprender. —suspira, apurando el paso junto el menor. —En fin, ¿Todavía no presenta?

—No, creo que va a pensar que es un Beta si sigue sin presentar cuando cumpla trece. —oye la tristeza en el tono de Hitori, así que deja salir un poco de sus feromonas al mismo tiempo que lo abraza por unos momentos confortandolo. —Ya sabes, con eso de que no tiene presencia a su edad, y si el año que viene sigue sin tenerla va a ser clasificado de inmediato como un Beta. Humanos.

—Tu sabes cómo son. —entrelaza sus dedos con los del menor buscando tranquilizarlo mientras avanzan. —Pero deberías dejar de traerlo siempre, te recomiendo que el año que viene no venga diario. Tú sabes que puedes presentar antes tú celo, tal y como lo hizo Uta. Y tener cerca a Kukai no te calmara, al revés, aumentarás.

—¿Entonces eso significa que Uta cancelara su gira el año que viene? —asiente a la pregunta. —Entonces deja de irte dos días a las semana al departamento que comparten. Sabes que esta es tu casa y ahora más que nunca debes de estar aquí. Eres un niño todavía.

—Ante nuestra familia es así. A la sociedad humana, yo soy algo así como un futuro adulto. —balancea sus manos. —Pero en fin, ¿Porqué Amu tiene mi candado?

—¿Cómo que tiene tu candado? Ya es la segunda vez que escucho eso. Yo no le di tu candado. —ve la confusión en el menor, y no puede evitar tocar los cuernos que sobre salen de su frente. Son adorables. —Le di la caja azul con el sello de mis amigos... Oh, diablos.

—¿Oh, diablos, qué? —pregunta, viéndolo tornarse más blanco que de costumbre. —Habla malditasea Alfa en crecimiento.

—Creo que le di la roja. —su voz sale apanicada y el aura a su alrededor se agita de tal manera que lo ponen de nervios, pero sigue sin comprender que tiene que ver el color de una caja. —Ahi estaba tu candado, pero creo que debido a la prisas de ese día confundí el regalo que era para ella con tu propiedad. Fue un error haberlos colocado juntos, pero es que estaba buscando el cepillo y como no lo halle agarre el que estaba en el cuarto de Tsubasa y dejé ahí la caja azul en lo que acababa, pero iba tarde y estaba medio dormido así que agarre la primera que vi. Realmente lo siento.

—No lo puedo creer. —pasa su mano libre por su cabello mandándolo hacia atrás. Su mente se llena de un montón de probabilidades donde ninguna es buena. —¿Cómo pudiste darle mi candado? Pensé que era una de tus bromas para que llegara a la casa todos los días hasta que decidieras darmelo. ¡No que realmente se lo habías regalado!

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! —todo se tambalea por unos momentos para luego parar, dándole a ambos un mal presentimiento relacionado con su tutor. —¡Por el amor de mi vida, el tío Tsukasa va a matarme!

Respira profundamente.

—Bien, tranquilo. Ya veremos qué hacemos. —los detiene cuando nota la luz que la cocina desprende de su única entrada carente de puerta. Pegandolos a ambos lo más posible a la oscuridad que estaba a unos centímetros. —Ahora guarda tus rasgos infantiles, e intenta no quedarte solo con el tío Tsubasa si no quieres que intente matarte por haber dado mi candado y revelarte ante Souma. Te veo dentro.

Revuelve sus rubios cabellos antes de alejarse soltando un suspiro por lo bajo, pensando en la gran furia que ha de estar conteniendo su tío con el menor al enterarse de la gran equivocación. Era en momentos como ese que detestaba un poco el que él Alfa mayor siempre tuviera un oído puesto por los alrededores.

Cuando llega a la barra de mármol negro que cruza por la mitad de la estancia es cuando sus cosas nasales terminan de llenarse del olor a palomitas que desprende el microondas mientras que Kukai está pegado al aparato viéndolo embobado. Aunque no tarda demasiado en encontrarse con la expresión tensa del mayor del otro lado de la barra, cerca de donde está el moreno.

—¿No deberías de ponerte cómodo, sobrino? —se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta, viendo como el mayor presiona con fuerza la orilla de la barra y teme que está llegue a romperse. —Tal vez puedas pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con Souma mientras yo arreglo unas cosas con Tadase.

Desvía su mirada hacia el amigo del rubio y se encamina hasta llegar a lado de él, pasando por la otra esquina de la barra para evitar cruzar con su tío al momento de querer llegar con el castaño. Fingiendo que deseaba oír más de cerca el sonido de las palomitas al tronar dentro de la bolsa, cuando en realidad no quería responderle nada a su mayor por temor a aumentar más su molestia.

—¿Qué hacen? —sabe que fue un gran error que Tadase entrara al lugar cuando la presencia de su tío aumenta lo suficiente para hacer temblar las puertas de madera de la repisa de arriba, al igual que los platos de porcelana que estaban en su paradero (cerca del lavabo) esperando ser secados naturalmente. —Tío.

_Diablos._

No ocupa pensarlo demasiado para saber que ocupa sacar en ese mismo momento al preferido de su primo. Ambos de rasgos demoníacos están a nada de confrontarse, y no por el hecho de que su orgullo este a juego, más que nada lo iban a hacer ya que sentían que el otro era una amenaza para Souma y él. Y aunque también quiere formar parte de esa disputa ya que el aura de ambos es tal que logra ponerlo de malas, prefiere ser el que tiene todavía su juicio y alejar a su cercano de ahí.

—Oh, Kukai. —lo llama, logrando que aleje por unos momentos su mirada de la pantalla. —¿Me acompañarías arriba? Ocupo buscar el usar botiquín de primeros auxilios, más no me acuerdo exactamente en qué parte quedó.

Enseña sus manos heridas, aprovechando la condición en la que están.

—Si, pero... —ve la indecisión en sus ojos verdes cuando lo nota como observa de reojo el tiempo de las palomitas. Así que antes de que pueda poner una excusa, lo jala de la muñeca encaminandolos rápidamente afuera de la cocina. —Las palomitas...

Sé conmueve ante su tono de anheló, así que lo empuja primero para que ingresé a las escaleras mientras da un vistazo hacia la cocina, agradeciendo su decisión cuando toma en cuenta que Tsukasa no usa sus falsos rasgos infantiles, y más bien ha dejado —a cambio de los adorables cuernitos los cuales desaparecieron— que su cabello ceniza se levante en punta, su piel se torne de un rojizo ladrillo opaco (que se ve tan natural que asusta), sus iris violetas tomen propiedad de todo su ojo volviéndose tan claras que es capaz de notar como la pupila se vuelve una fina línea como la de las serpientes y su dentadura sea remplazada por una afilada como la de los lobos. Tadase no es nada contra él, no cuando todavía conservaba sus rasgos infantiles (que implican sus cuernitos y rasgos demoníacos que es lo único que cambia en su mundado aspecto) y le falta demasiado para ser un adulto e obtener los rasgos que tiene el tío de ambos.

Admira un poco que —apesar de la clara desventaja— Hitori le gruña al mayor retandolo. Eso es valor.

—Vamos, Kukai. Arriba, ya luego haremos más palomitas. —promete al alazar, empujando con insistencia al menor mientras van subiendo por la perfecta y bien decorada escalera escondida.

* * *

_¡Hola! Finalmente público la primera parte. :)_

_Debo de decir que la historia salió gracias a un One-shot Omegaverse (Tadase×Kukai) y también gracias a que recordé parte de las serie como si una película._

_Mi mayor momento de inspiración fue cuando Ikuto aparece por primera vez en el balcón de Amu y cuando está lo oculta en su cuarto hasta que Tadase lo descubre y ect, ect. ¿Soy la única que se da cuenta de la gran libertad que tenía esa niña de quinto de primaria? La veo y digo "wow"_

_En fin. Nos vemos pronto_ ❤️


	3. Chapter 01

_**01.**_

* * *

Tiembla. El agraciado cuerpo se mueve ligeramente, más no amenaza con caer de la rama más alta del árbol frondoso, cuando el sol se asienta dejando una ligera oscuridad y el aire anteriormente frío empieza a subir lo suficiente para que los dientes no choquen entre si a causa del bajo ambiente.

Ikuto mueve su nariz un par de veces, la cola gatuna colgando moviéndose de un lado a otro impaciente, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas arriba de la cabeza se inclinan ante el menor sonido.

Había salido de la casa familiar antes de las cuatro de la madrugada, ocultándose entre las sombras y brincando por todos lados hasta llegar a la escuela donde asistían ambos rubios. Para cuando se había asentado en la rama faltaban treinta minutos para las siete, minutos que fueron eternos para su ser perezoso y de una personalidad clásica procedente de gatos (hogareños) adultos. Pero debía de hacerlo si quería recuperar lo suyo.

¡El candado si o sí volvería con él!

—¡Hinamori Amu es tan genial y sexy!

—¡Escuché que su madre es una famosa periodista mientras que su padre es un fotógrafo de igual fama!

—¡Vive en una mansión y...!

Hace una mueca, quitando sus rasgos gatunos debido a los que tímpanos le duele por los diversos gritos agudos que capta en todas las direcciones. Los rumores le parecen ridículos, porque había ido a la casa de la chica y era completamente del promedio, también porque dudaba que las palabras "genial y sexy" pudieran encajar en una niña escuálida, estudiante de cuarto grado, y que no hace mucho se había unido al grupo de amigos llamados los guardianes, los cuales no eran más que un montón de infantes que se les complicaba interactuar con otros. Siendo un ejemplo claro su primo; Tadase Hitori. Él mismo que lo envolvió en toda esta situación sobre el preciado candado.

_Pero ya vería ese mocoso._

Alza el cuello, viendo a Hinamori ingresar a las instalaciones. Suspira, listo para saltar sobre el césped e ir a la preparatoria aunque ya fuera bastante tarde, cuando unos profundos gritos lo asustan, tomándolo desprevenido, aterrizando carente de la usual gracia y golpeando su frente apesar de que puso las magulladas manos a los lados para evitar cualquier daño.

Maldice un par de veces, más se detiene cuando una familiar presencia se coloca aún lado suyo.

Los zapatos formales, el olor masculino y adictivo al que se ha acostumbrado desde pequeño, lo hacen temer.

—Ikuto. —Tsukasa tararea, agachándose hasta que su rostro de sonrisa escalofriante es visible. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Calla, quedándose en la misma posición más que dispuesto a ignorarlo. Teniendo al tanto el regaño que recibirá, si es que corría con suerte.

Su nombre es mencionado un par de veces más aumentando la insistencia para que volteara al llamado. Llamado que ignora con toda la intención, ya que la sola aura alrededor del mayor delata claramente su molestia aún cuando mantiene el rostro sonriente.

_Los de rasgos demoníacos dan miedo._

—¡Tío! ¿Qué pasa? —alza la cabeza, totalmente llamado por la infantil voz de Tadase, quién se ha a colocado aún lado de ellos con la cara totalmente sorprendida. —¿Ikuto?

Alza las esquinas de la boca, hasta formar una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Yo. —saluda.

_Tonto._

Estira las orillas de su boca en su sonrisa nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta que ha perdido totalmente al momento de mirarlos. La sola idea del castigo lo hace estremecer y salir huyendo rápidamente, más está al tanto que no daría siquiera un paso antes de ser agarrado, aumentando así la reprimenda por no querer enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Tadase, encárgate de llevar a todos a sus respectivos salones. En cuanto a ti —tiembla cuando la mirada filosa del director se posa sobre él. —, más te vale seguirme. Hablaremos muy seriamente.

—Tío, no creo que... —el menor inicia a protestar, más calla rápidamente cuando la mirada ajena se fija ahora en él. Gruñe, apretando las manos en puños hasta volverlos blancos. —Tenga la seguridad de que lo haremos, Director.

Ikuto se levanta lo más rápido posible no queriendo empeorar la situación, las gemas azules buscando en todo momento hacer contacto visual con los ojos rojos cuál cereza más no logra su cometido. Conoce tan bien al pequeño demonio que tiene como primo, así como lo denigrante que resultaba ser para tío y sobrino doblarse ante el mandato de otro no pudiendo siquiera refutar en contra.

_La naturaleza a veces era tan estricta._

Suspira, tocando los nudillos del rubio y soltando un poco de su aroma cuando pasa por su lado en un ligero intento de reconfortarlo aunque sabe que eso traerá consecuencias para él mismo ya que se _supone_ tiene prohibido hacerlo hasta que no presente género.

* * *

_¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Originalmente, cuando publique lo anterior a esto, ya tenía todo escrito hasta el capítulo 05 (si es que no recuerdo mal) pero, en vez de ponerme a editarlos me puse a leer, ver videos, entre otras cosas... ¡No fue hasta cuándo estaba en los exámenes finales que recordé los escritos y cuando quise leerlos no recordaba donde los había guardado! ¡Solamente encontré un par de capítulos pero toda mi idea se había fugado! QAQ_  
_Entonces, lo —poco— que había encontrado ya no me convencía del todo ya que literalmente resolvía todos los misterios en eso, así que ya no me pareció... Así que escribí varias versiones de esto, pero de alguna u otra forma no sabía cómo continuarla. Entonces se me ocurrió que sería mejor si lo me basará en Amu descubriendo todo, pero no sé, pensé "Ya tenía todo listo con Ikuto" así que tal vez publique otra donde se base toda en Amu~~ (pero quedaría mucho sin resolver TAT)_  
_Entonces, tenía ya varias versiones tan bien redactadas y largas que no sabía cómo siquiera concluir el capítulo T.T así que al final me decidí por está. Es corta, lo sé, pero les prometo que publicaré más seguido y cuando el fanfic ya vaya a acabar (Falta mucho para ello) me regresaría a los capítulos así y los editaria aún más~_

* * *

_Aquí un pequeño acontecimiento inspirado en todas las novelas chinas que he leído;_

* * *

**Tsukasa**: ¿Qué te he dicho de soltar las feromonas?  
**Ikuto**: ... *Suda frío antes de caminar hacia atrás y a nada de correr cuando es agarrado de la muñeca* T.T Lo siento.  
**Tadase**: ¡Tío! ¡No lo castigue por saltarse las clases!  
Ikuto pensando en lo poco filial que era su primo QAQ.  
**Ikuto**: ¡Es culpa tuya que esté aquí!  
**Tsukasa**: ¿De qué hablas, pequeño mentiroso?  
**Tadase e Ikuto**: ¡Nada! T.T


End file.
